Enigma Machine
by redheadleela
Summary: I thought we deserved a bit of a laugh so I started work on this lil piece part 2 should be posted fairly soon.
1. Default Chapter

The Enigma Machine

Author note: This is an idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I started it at 5:30am. I'm sorry it's taken me so long but my muse was misbehaving and wouldn't co-operate. This story is G/S but has references to C/W (sorry Nick!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, any questions?

"Not again! That's the third time this shift!" Grissom thumped his head down on the desk in frustration. At that moment Catherine walked by his office and decided a change of route was in order.

"Gil?" Grissom looked up at the sound of genuine concern in his best friend's voice, "What's the matter?" He put his head back down on the desk as he handed her a small square of fluorescent yellow paper. Cath grinned, now she knew what was bugging him, but she loved to see him squirm, "It's a post-it."

Grissom raised his head to meet her gaze. She was staring straight back at him, not letting slip one once of the mischief lurking within.

"It's not actually the paper that's annoying me, surprisingly. It is what happens to be written on it."

"G.L.R.G.F.S.S.F.E. I know what you mean. I've been getting them too, so has Warrick." At this Grissom swiftly lifted his head and grinned as Catherine went very red in the face.

"What do you think it means?" Catherine said hastily

"That's just the problem! I don't know! Come on, we have real work to do." As Grissom and Catherine left his office another mischievous person looked on, a small, spiky-haired person who had to try extremely hard not to laugh. When they had passed by his hiding place he whispered, "Let the games begin!"

"Greg! Where the hell have you been? I need those results! I swear if you mess me once more..."

Over the next few weeks, the gang's curiosity grew. This scheme had the investigators very confused. For the first fortnight Grissom, Catherine, Sara, Nick and Warrick had all received one post-it at the start of every shift. Then Nick walked into work simply expecting to see it with his mail, he wasn't worried as it wasn't harming him, but it wasn't there.

Walking into the locker room he found Sara desperately trying to wake herself up, by any method available. "Hey Sara! ... Sara?" She looked up looking vaguely confused, as if she wasn't sure where she was. "Are you okay, hun?"

"Erm... yeah, sure."

"How many shifts is this?"

"This is the start of my forth."

"Ouch! Just don't let Grissom catch you at it, or you'll be heading top speed for lecture land."

"I know."

"By the way did you get your mystery post-it this shift?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Coz I didn't."

"Hey! No fair!" Nick just grinned and walked away.

A few minutes later Sara walked as fast as her very tired legs could carry her into the breakroom. She announced, "This post-it thing is getting weird! After shift, everybody meet at the diner and bring all your post-its! We have to figure this out!"

After sitting in the diner for about fifteen minutes, this was the scene: Sara was doing a very good (if unintentional) impression of Inspector Clueso. Grissom was leaning over her shoulder and trying to get as close to it as he could to Sara's exposed skin without touching it. Catherine and Warrick, who had both arrived at the same time, late, red in the face and with an assortment of each other's post-its, they were now trying to stare into each other's eyes without being noticed. Nick was watching between the two pairs trying with all his might not to laugh.

"We could finger print them, maybe?"

"I've tr..." Grissom's voice had been so near to her ear that Sara had jumped a full two feet out of her chair. What also happened made the other three look up in shock. Grissom's voice had been very low and husky!

"Ahem I've tried that no prints so the person behind this must be wearing gloves." He said this remarkably fast and then ducked his head.

At this point, Nick could contain his laughter no more. When he finally managed to regain control over himself, he heard Sara talking, "Hang on! Whoa guys! Who ever is doing this is making a mistake!"

"Erm..." Warrick pulled his glance in a painfully slowly motion away from Catherine and looked up ay Sara, "Could you translate that for me?"

"On some of these, he..."

"Hey!" Nick interrupted looking offended.

"What?"

"You said 'he'! For all we know the culprit is a woman! Back me up, Warrick!"

"Huh?"

"Okay, sorry" Sara apologised and continued, "On some of these, the person finishes with 'F.E.' but on others he finishes with just 'F'. That's weird, right?"

"Yeah but nobody kill me for saying this but," Nick looked around anxiously, "Why do we care? It's not doing us any harm, right?"

Before anyone could answer, Sara threw a plastic bottle of ketchup at Nick's face.

"Ow!"


	2. Chapter two

Author Note: So sorry that this has taken so long to get posted, it needed adjusting and the teachers at school are being mean, with all the homework and exam prep. This is dedicated to my friend Harriet who never stopped asking what the code meant.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or have any connection to anyone who does. I'm simply taking them for a test drive.

The next night Warrick walked into the locker room to Nick apparently applying make-up.

"Er dude... What are you doing?"

"I'm putting Catherine's concealer on my black eye. Griss says it makes the department look bad!"

"Like you can help it that Sara's feisty!"

Nick grinned, "She's not feisty. She's just got some major sexual tension!" Nick watched Warrick's jaw drop, "And speaking of... How far have you and Cath got to?"

"What! Me... and... Cath? What?"

"I wouldn't bother denying it, bro; even Grissom is starting to notice!"

"Damn! That obvious, huh?"

"True love usually is!" Nick smiled at his friend who was now blushing, "Tell Cath, that if she ever needs a babysitter!" Nick winked at him and Warrick let loose a deep chuckle.

"Will do. By the way, I think I'm joining your team for the current post-it war."

"Huh?"

"I haven't got one today."

"Ah but neither has Grissom!"

"Weird!"

Later that shift, Sara walks into the DNA lab to discover all the machines whirring away at once, heavy metal blasting from the stereo and Greg lying asleep on his desk. Usually Sara would have yelled at him, wanting to know about her specimen but her eyes drifted over the thirty or so folders stacked around him on the desk. She also saw that he was wearing the same shirt, as he had been the last shift.

'Wow! A treble shift! He's as bad as me!' She sneaked out of the room, brewed some of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee and took him a cup of it back through to DNA.

"Wakey, wakey!" She shook his shoulder and he leapt up.

"Oh! Damn it! I only shut my eyes for a second."

"Trebles are hard! Here, drink this!"

She left him to regain wakefulness.

The next night Grissom, Catherine and Sara got those little annoying post-its. The next night, however, no-one got a post-it but not because our hedgehog-haired DNA analyst forgot or because he fell asleep.

Catherine walked down the corridor to ballistics, as she did she looked up at the notice board. What she saw made her laugh so much, that she dropped her file. There, on the notice board was a big, white, hand-made poster. On it was a red outline of a heart and inside was written (in big block capitals): Geek love rules

G.G.F.S.S.F.E.

Also under this was the artist's 'signature'.

F.M.

Catherine, still with a smile on her face, walked off mumbling, "Now I get it!"

Warrick had also seen the poster and had understood one important factor that Catherine had missed: the signature.

"So the DNA is male but it's unknown. No hits in CODIS."

"Okay, thanks! By the way, did you know that the word forever is just one word. So if you were going to write it as an initial it would just be 'F'. Just thought you'd like to know that. And you might wanna pass this information on to your friend Friederich Miescher!"

"Don't tell them!"

"What d'ya think I'd spoil your fun?"

Warrick left the DNA lab and watched Archie for a few minutes as the bored AV technician wound string around doorframes and door handles. Warrick then decided it probably wasn't a good idea to stand still for too long. As he walked towards the break room Sara was walking away from ballistics smiling from the match she'd found. That smile disappeared when she saw the big poster on the wall; of course Sara took a millisecond to figure it out and went tearing towards the DNA lab, "Greg!!!" Unfortunately, for him he had taken this moment to step outside the door, so when he saw that he was about to be torn limb from limb he sprinted away. "Come back here you little worm!" Greg came across Archie's finished 'spider's web' and ducked through it. When Sara got there, she was running so fast that she tripped over one thread and pulled another. The result of this would have been Sara had tripped and gone headfirst into the broom cupboard door but, because she also grabbed onto another piece of string which happened to be attached to the door handle of the broom closet. So Sara went flying forward and somersaulted into the broom closet and the door slammed behind her. Grissom came round the corner about to yell at Greg (who had seemingly disappeared) when he saw Sara disappear behind the door.

He opened the door and saw her lying face down and as his CSI skills kicked in he panicked as he saw blood, "Sara?" He quickly knelt down beside her.

"Oww! Dhat hurtd!"

"Sara? You nose!" She reached up and felt that her nose had become a crimson fountain. She found a tissue and stemmed the flow. "Are you alright?" She seemed distracted and if Grissom hadn't been able to see the bright red patches on her cheeks he would have thought she was about to faint. He had a feeling it had something to do with Greg's artistic decorations. "Sara?" She lifted her head just a fraction. So he cupped his hand and put it gently under her chin and lifted her head so he could stare directly straight into those beautiful dark brown eyes. He thought to himself about how long he'd avoided looking into them and why he'd been so afraid. Suddenly he knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. He lifted he head a little more and he kissed her, he put into that kiss all the emotion, all the love, all the fear, and all the uncertainty of the past four years. To his surprise, Sara (whose nose was almost certainly broken) returned all this passion plus some extra. When they final broke away and caught their breath. They said to each other, "Geek love rules. Gil Grissom for Sara Sidle forever!"

"At least you solved your mystery!" They started kissing again as the door opened and shut again. "Erm, Grissom ..."

"I know. We're dead meat." He started smiling. Sara couldn't see it but she could feel it.

"What are you smiling about?!"

"We may be dead meat, but not half as dead as Greg will be!" Sara stopped his Cheshire grin from spreading by enveloping it in another intense kiss.

fin


End file.
